vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Johannes Maria Suykerbuyk
Johannes Maria Suykerbuyk (* 29. November 1959 in Munstergeleen, niederländische Provinz Limburg) ist ein niederländischer Komponist. Er benutzt ferner das Pseudonym Joh.M.A. Wollf. Der Nachname wird auch "Suijkerbuijk" geschrieben. Von 1978 bis 1984 studierte er Musikwissenschaften an der Rijksuniversiteit in Utrecht bei Kees Vellekoop (früheste Musikgeschichte bis 1400), Prof. Dr. Willem Elders (Musikgeschichte 1400–1650), Dr. Gyorgy Veber (Musikgeschichte 1650–1750), Prof. Dr. Marius Flothuis (Musikgeschichte 1750–1900) , Dr. Jos Kunst (Musikgeschichte ab 1900 und Semantik), Drs. Randy Tollefsen (Paleographie), Dr. Kees Vente (Organographie), Drs. Jan Bogaarts (Chorleitung) und die theoretischen Fächer bei Dik van Yperen, Jan Willem Verpoorten, Rudy Rasch, Gert Oost und Jan van Benthem. Er promovierte 1984 mit einer Dissertation über die Relation zwischen dem Violinkonzert von Alban Berg und der Berceuse Elégiaque von Ferruccio Busoni. Autodidaktisch studierte er Schlagzeug, akustische Gitarre und Violine. Während seiner Studienzeit entwickelte er eine eigene Kompositionstechnik. 1982 gab es die Uraufführung seines Werks Perigaeum durch das Utrechts Blazersensemble unter der Leitung von Leo Samama. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1988 Choreograffiti opus 87, eine choreographische Fantasie für Streichorchester ::opus 87a, Bearbeitung für Sinfonieorchester * 2001 Anticipation opus 97, ein Tableau für 17 Spieler Werke für Blasorchester * 1985 Lenz eine Erzählung für Blasorchester, opus 4 * 1986 Embateria II kleiner Marsch, opus 8, für Fanfare-Orchester * 1986 Drei Arien opus 9, für Fanfare-Orchester * 1986 Eine Mignonade vier Effigien romantischer Aesthätik - für Fanfare-Orchester *# Zärtlich fliessend *# Ruhig bewegt *# Schwungvoll *# Wuchtig * 1987 Feierlich langsam Klangstudie für Blasorchester, opus 11a * 1988 Kalybelnaja In memoriam Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew für Fanfare-Orchester * 1988 Pesnja devuški (Pesnya devushki) - Lied eines jungen Mädchens, opus 10, Ruthenische Rhapsodie Nr. 1 für Blasorchester * 1988 Kharoshaya zhizn Ruthenische Rhapsodie Nr. 2, opus 12 für Fanfare-Orchester * 1989 Zhelanie - symphonic movement - opus 13 * 1989 Dance of the shadows "Plyas Teni" opus 15a * 1989 Danse russe opus 16, für Fanfare-Orchester * 1989 Round for two dancers "krugom" opus 18 * 1990 Zima - an overture for winter - opus 17 * 1990 Fanfare - prelude for a festival - für Blechbläser und Schlagzeug * 1990 Skazka (a fairytale) opus 20 * 1990 Symphony Nr. 4 "Komu Dmitru" opus 21 für Blasorchester - In memoriam Dmitri Schostakowitsch *# Quieto *# Largamente *# Pesante *# Scherzando * 1990 Pictures on a landscape "Kartinyi po peyzazhu" opus 22, für Fanfare-Orchester *# Sumerky na Dnestre (Dusk over the Dnyestr) *# Nochnoy veter (Nocturnal wind ) * 1991 Basnya für Tuba und Blasorchester * 1991 Pagan suite opus 24, für Fanfare-Orchester *# Brusco *# Pesante *# Risoluto *# Brusco * 1992 Cradle song * 1991 Dramatic prelude zu Nikolai Gogols The robe opus 25 * 1992 Little dance * 1992 Melody * Kleinrussische suite (Ruthenian suite) opus 14 *# Pesenka = Das Liedlein *# Pribautka = Der Witz *# Skaz = Die Erzählung *# Pljaska = Der Tanz Kammermusik * 1992 Duma - Chto mne delat' opus 94, für Altsaxophon und Orgel * 1995 Songs and Dances für Bläser-Quartett (Flöte, Oboe, Klarinette und Fagott) *# Deciso *# Allegro moderato *# Comodo *# Calmo *# Lento *# Allegretto * 1995 Vesnyanka III opus 93, für Klarinetten-Quintett oder -Ensemble * 2009 Choreograffiti II opus 98, eine choreographische Fantasie für Streicheroctet Weblinks * Biographie und Hörproben von Johannes Maria Suykerbuyk (englisch) Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1959 Kategorie:Niederländer